This invention relates to mould structures for use in making tapered electric poles or the like concrete products.
Previously known moulds of the kind described have generally been a cylindrical or frustoconical mould internally tapered at the same angle as piles to be formed and of the type axially split into two half mould sections. In use of such conventional moulds, it has been necessary to clamp the mould sections against each other along the longitudinal edges thereof by use of a large number of clamping bolts and nuts in order to hold the mould in a cylindrical or frustoconical formation and, in the assembling of the mould and the removal of the formed product therefrom, a considerable amount of manual labor has been required for bolt-clamping and releasing operation. On the other hand, for mechanization of such bolting operation, equipment is required which is of considerably complicated structure because of the radial bulk of drive wheels normally mounted around the periphery of the mould and thus imposes substantial restrictions upon other operations involved.